A night out
by Polarbuer
Summary: Katz did not know when became foolish enough to think a new club would be the perfect place to bring courage when they want to get out the house. he just knows this will be one hell of a hangover!


Where's courage? That question had circulated in Katz head for the last minute. He looked everywhere he could reach but could not find the dog anywhere. Katz did not know when Courage scurried off but he was obviously distracted when he did. He looked over the crowd to try to spot the dog but again to no avail. Katz sighed and took one last swig of his cinnamon whiskey before pushing himself from the bar counter into the crowd.

He could still not fathom how he, Katz the cat decided that yes the brand new club that has just opened was the perfect place to take Courage. He also could not deduct what this blasted music they were blasting into his breaking eardrums. The only words he could make out were me, myself, and i.

Katz made his way to the dance floor hoping to find a certain pink dog dancing his tail off laughing like a maniac.

Except Courage was not there and now he was blocked in the middle of countless people that just could not seem to get off him or let him move. Katz continued to look around still not seeing a little pink dog he started the long joyous push and shove tango to get back to the bar. He felt like every thing and everyone was somehow pushing him further back the closer he got to the bar counter before he could get out of the circle of stobe lights and very erotic dancing he was stopped by someone that walked right in front of him causing Katz to stop just before they collided. Katz sighed annoyed and ready to use his claws to happily show the person what eternal sleep meant.

Once Katz made it back to the counter he was surprised to see his dink still there. he looked a little closer and saw something dissolving at the bottom of his drink. He knew better than to drink it so he did the most logical thing one would do in this situation. throw the bottle clean across the room before ordering another shot. Than it hit him like a speeding train.

Courage might of gotten drugged.

Quickly downing his shot and adjusting his shirt he stood on the counter to try and get a better vantage point. He scouted the area before he saw a rather large circle forming around someone. He did not see courage so he did not bother going over there first. Katz made his way to the double doors that lead to an upstairs were things seemed calmer. He would check rooms first. Climbing the rest of the steps up he made it to two separate hallways. He continued forward knocking on every door on both sides before opening them he did not want to walk in on some sex blood gang bang did he?

After thoroughly searching the first two rooms the third was not so easy.

"who is it?" a kind voice asked on the other side of the door. Katz listened and heard a male snoring. Not Courage he thought. "Sorry wrong room Katz replied back before moving on.

That seemed to be the only room with occupant in that hall because the rest were empty. So here he was heading down the next corridor praying that Courage was not in a bathtub full of ice with a missing kidney. The next person Katz ran into did not seem to be the friendly type. He bumped Katz out of the way with much more force than was necessary causing Katz to have to save himself from a painful face plant. "Do watch where you are going boy." Katz said to the stranger venom practically dripping off his words glaring into the back of the mans head. he turned to walk away only to feel himself be turned around. "GET you're disgusting hand off me." Katz growled as he smacked the mans hand away looking him in the eye with a snarl.

"Or what pussy cat?" the man retorted snickering like he made the worlds first joke. needless to say he should have seen Katz draw back his hand and sock him right in the nose. The man went out cold "i've had enough of the upstairs." Katz sighed angrily as he walked back towards the double doors.

When Katz got back down stairs he deducted that there were in fact less people in front of the door than when he arrived. He could see the circle of people noticeably thicker with people somehow. continuing to ignore the growing circle Katz continued to another set of double doors at the far end of the club. Pushing them open he walked inside what he first thought was a teenage frat party. People were doing keg stands and having a drinking competition. He began walking in until he was so rudely stopped by a what looked like a teenage boy. "'excuse me sir." Katz said trying to walk pass until the boy moved in front of him again. Katz would be more than happy to tear his teeth out.

"ah no my guy." the boy said. he seemed to smirk as he opened his mouth again. "if you want in you have to down 5 shots in 4 seconds." the kid was obviously making this up but Katz always had a weakness for sport. He let himself be lead by the teenager that was obviously to young to drink to a poorly made counter. Behind it were liquor bottle lined rather poorly. "Pick you're poison." A young woman behind the counter said. "he'l have 5 shots of.." The boy paused before giving a wicked smirk. "The cat will have 5 shots a jagermeister!" Katz was honestly surprised to hear a man behind him tsk. "what was that?" Katz questioned as he turned around. He looked up to see a taller man that was just frowning at him. "only 5?" The man questioned. "Is that a challenge?" Katz said smirking. "because i only go against people who can keep up." Katz saw the mans eye twich before he said "10 shots of vodka straight, first to ten wins." people had gathered and were placing bets. Katz noticed nobody bet on him. Katz and the stranger shook hands before approaching the counter together. The bartender was just filling the last shot glass on Katz side and the two men got ready "START." the lady hollered before the man and the cat started downing drinks like maniacs. barely two seconds in and Katz had already downed 3 shots while the man had 2 out of his way. 3 seconds later and Katz slammed down his last glass a second before his opponent. the people who did not bet started cheering those who did gave their money to Katz groaning. In the end the guy was a good sport. For a double win no one bet on Katz so people who bet gave their money to him. He would always remember that he made a free $200.

After a search for courage in that area and coming up empty handed he headed back to the main part of the bar. The circle of people became even bigger and people were all cheering. finally deciding to go check and having a general curiosity he pushed his way through the massive wall of people with much struggle. After pushing, shoving, crawling and jumping his way through the crowd he finally somehow made it to the middle.

or so he thought until his head popped up to see he was on the other side of the circle.

Growling he went under again. Weaving his way through peoples leg seemed to be the easiest path even though he got stepped on quite a lot. Once he acutally made it to the middle he stood up to his full height pushing pass several people. What he saw made his heart stop and his eyes widen.

There Courage danced with new clothes on him. Instead of wearing nothing like he always did he wore a small pink jacket with a pink shirt with black lining. He also had lots of glow bracelets on and two glow sticks in each hand dancing his furry butt off. Katz noticed a new collar that had a pendant attached to the front that said 'Katz.' he remembered when courage told him he would carry it everywhere.

there was only one thing left to do.

Katz called for courage over the crowd. Surprisingly he heard. Smiling courage ran over and jumped in to Katz arms. sighing with content as courage walked next to him holding his hand as they walked toward the exit. Katz was happy to finally leave. He needed to clean his now dirty shirt. Right when they got outside Courage stopped. Katz looked at him only to feel warmth on his was kissing him. In public. The dog must of had one to many drinks because Courage never made the first move to kiss and he would always get embarrassed and start stuttering in his known gibberish. Nevertheless Katz savored that kiss.

He would never let that dog live this down.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my CTCD oneshot. i might make another one soon but not really sure.**


End file.
